poochinifandomcom-20200214-history
Poochini's Yard
Poochini (Also known as Poochini's Yard) is an 2000 american animated series created by Dave Thomas. The series follows the life of a dog named Poochini who runs away from home after his rich owner dies, gets captured by the dog pound and is adopted by an average American family. It was based on the short "A Dog Cartoon" (1999). Created By Scott Fellows and Chris Savino on NBC Episodes Season 1 * 1. Coffee Dog/ Amnesiac Dog/ Leaf Me Alone * 2. Checkers Dog/ Dog Pile/ The Skunk * 3. Barking Orders/ Fallout Shelter/ Leash Law * 4. Piranha/ League of Dogs/ Hosed * 5. The Tail/ Albino Alligator/ Dog Show * 6. Foamer/ The Dog House of Tomorrow/ Puppy Love * 7. Heatwave/ Love Cats/ Tar Dog * 8. Diva Dog/ Poolside Poochini/ Newsboy Rampage * 9. Recyclers/ Chili Dog/ You Dirty Rat * 10. Dogsitter/ The Servant/ Phobic Family * 11. Butterfly Season/ Paranoid Dog/ Robot Dog * 12. Night of Terror/ The Queen Bee/ Remote Control * 13. Squeeky Fromage/ Puppy Obey/ The Christmas Tree Season 2 * 14. Abandoned/ The Gopher/ The Cone * 15. Peanut Butter/ The Visitor/ The Flea Collar * 16. Extreme Poochini Wrestling/ The Guru/ Psychic Dog * 17. Boning Up/ Night Crawlers/ Flying Dog * 18. Dog Wanted/ Pleasant Puppy Dreams/ Stray Dog * 19. Nurture Dog/ Whitesylvania Forever/ Born Again Dog * 20. Mad Dog on Duty/ The Baldness/ Doggie Day Afternoon * 21. Garden Guardian/ Hurricane Poochini/ Yard Sale of the Century * 22. Massive Hounds/ Pet Smells/ Bedtime * 23. Freak Week/ Meat Madness/ Vomitron * 24. A Hound in One/ Poochersize/ Super Hearing Dog * 25. Bone Sweet Bone/ Three Bad Dogs/ Pyro Pooch * 26. Carry On/ Dognapped/ Hi Class Hi Jinx Voice Cast * Billy West - Poochini the Dog, Walter White, Mr. Garvey, Lockjaw * Dee Bradley Baker - Billy White, Bunk, Knucklehead, Snubnose * Maurice LaMarche - Dirt * Leslie Carrara - Wendy White Uncredited * Andre Wells - Boss Parrot * Tom Ellis - Dazzles * Jessica DiCicco - Sweetie * Candi Milo - Pacudy, Poochini's Owner * Florence Henderson - Queen Beelizabeth II * Rowan Atkinson - Murray the Terrier * Frank Welker - Various Animals Related media Live events In October 2012, a stage show titled "Poochini's Yard Live!" was announced. The show features the Poochini's Yard characters meet Queen Beelizabeth II. A sequel show, titled "Poochini's Yard Live!: The Return of Sweetie", was announced in Febraury 2014. It follows Poochini summons his chicken friend Sweetie. The shows are produced in Butlins Resorts. Mascots based on Poochini's Yard characters have appeared at events across Germany, Australia, and the U.S.. They joined an "Youth Day" celebration at WildBrain's office in Los Angeles on October 1, 2006. The characters, along with replicas of the Whites house from the program, were included as part of the Junior TV Play Date Tour in spring 2004. Poochini and Billy White made appearances at shopping malls throughout Melbourne, Brisbane and Canberra‎‎ in Australia in the winter of 2008. Multiple meet-and-greet events attracted far more attendees than expected, with some reaching over 76 visitors. They appeared for the first time in United Kingdom at White Tower on April 10, 2008. They are scheduled to appear regularly in a Junior TV-themed area of Olympia-Einkaufszentrum located on the outskirts of Munich, Germany. Unauthorized productions and events featuring the show's characters have attracted the attention of the show's distributor. In February 2008, several Kent Town Brewery pubs in Australia scheduled breakfast events with a costumed character modelled after the dog. Junior TV forced the chain to stop every event by threatening a lawsuit if they went ahead. There was some consumer backlash as a result, but the events were not held. Trivia *Murray was originally going to be Russian and named "Boris the First", but the creators of the series changed it to "Murray I" and made him British. Category:Series Category:Poochini Category:Miscellaneous Category:Media